


Fanning The Flames Only Creates More Heat

by hunnybunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Harry, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Contracts, Corporal Punishment, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Pack Dynamics, Paddling, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sassy Louis, Sex, So many tags, Spanking, Top Liam, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omegas of the group, Louis and Zayn, slip security and disappear leaving behind a very angry alpha Liam and two worried betas, Harry and Niall. When Paul finally catches up to the two trouble makers they are in for a serious lecture from their alpha; however, when the two boys get back on the bus Louis' sass comes out in full form. Alpha Liam is having none of that.</p><p>This is 4,000 words of dirty, dirty, filthy smut and I'm probably going to hell.</p><p>Also the title is shit and I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning The Flames Only Creates More Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing an ABO AU so bear with me a bit. If I got anything wrong please let me know!
> 
> My beta Jojo Bean is the bestest most amazingest person in the whole wide world and I would write like a kindergartener without her editing! I love her very much!
> 
> ENJOY!

Liam paced the bus' back room like a caged animal. In fact he was a caged animal! His inner alpha wolf was chomping at the bit. Paul had managed to convince him that he had to stay on the bus, but Liam was starting to think that was a horrible idea. Harry and Niall were sitting on the couch watching helplessly.

“Li, why don't you--”

“If you fucking tell me to sit down I'm going to throttle you, Harry.”

The curly headed boy sighed and snuggled into Niall. Harry and Niall were both betas. They knew tangling with an angry Liam was a bad idea, and voicing their worries over Louis and Zayn were not going to calm the agitated alpha down. The two omegas had slipped security and the handlers yet again and disappeared leaving everyone else to panic. The bus door hissed open and the three boys rushed to the front of the bus to see an exhausted Paul dragging a giggling Zayn and Louis up the steps. Louis flopped onto the floor on his back breaking into hysterical giggles and Zayn followed suit.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Liam grit out, trying really hard not to yell.

“We went out, Leemo. We had fun. Do you remember what fun is, Leeeeemo?”

Paul added, “Found them on the roof of a building surrounded by girls.”

“We were looking at the stars, Leeyum. Stars are so beautiful,” Zayn mumbled looking up at the ceiling of the bus.

Liam looked to Paul who simply shrugged at the behavior. Liam took one step closer to the giggling duo on the floor and the scent hit his nose like a freight train.

“Harry and Niall go to the hotel for the night please. Seems I need to have a discussion with our two omegas about recreational drug use yet again.”

The two betas gave Louis and Zayn sympathetic looks before filing out behind Paul. Zayn and Louis were making faces at each other snorting with laughter.

“Stand up and submit”, Liam growled out in his alpha voice.

Even with the weed clouding their brains the two omegas couldn't help but jump to obey the alpha's command. They both scrambled to stand and tilted their heads as far as possible casting their eyes down to the floor. Liam felt his teeth elongate and sharpen slightly then sunk them into Zayn's neck effectively killing his high. The dark haired boy whimpered as Liam bit in harder until Zayn's knees wobbled dangerously.

“Sit down on the couch and do not make a sound.”

Zayn hung his head and rushed over to sit knowing he and Louis had crossed the line this time. He winced when he heard Louis let out a yelp of pain.

“Sit down!”

“Li, I'm sorr— ”

“Louis William, you will plant your ass on that couch without another sound or I will sit you down myself and it will be much less pleasant.”

Louis gulped and quickly sat next to Zayn, shifting uncomfortably.

“What the hell were you two thinking? How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak off? It's dangerous and downright stupid. And then you two decided to light up on top of that. I can't believe you two! Both of you are on tight leashes.”

“Liam!” Zayn and Louis both shouted in protest.

“Two weeks!” Liam roared back.

He had dealt with this problem two other times in the past six months. Three strikes and you're out. He looked over to find Zayn's shoulders slumped forward in defeat while Louis sat straight with his arms folded across his chest in defiance. 

“Neither of you are to go anywhere without an alpha for the next two weeks. If you can't take care of yourselves like adults then it looks like you'll have to be babysat like children.”

“Liam!” Louis snapped, outraged.

“That also means all art supplies are taken away for you, Zayn, and no footie, Lou.”

“Are you fucking mad?” Louis screamed standing up and taking a step toward his alpha completely scandalized.

Liam took a step forward, too, pressing his chest to Louis' and staring him down. Louis growled angrily baring his teeth at his alpha, anger completely overtaking his omega instincts. Liam sighed and shook his head.

“Zayn, Preston is just outside the door. He's taking you back to the hotel to be with Harry and Niall. If you fucking slip him I swear I will shift and hunt you down. Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Zayn gave Louis an apologetic look and slipped out the door. Louis's teeth were still elongated when Liam looked back at the oldest of their pack.

“Put the teeth away, we need to talk. Louis, when we first became a pack last year you signed a contract. Do you remember it?”

Louis gave one last snarl before his teeth shrunk back to their normal size.

“What about it?”

“We went through all the clauses together and we all signed it, right?”

“What's your point, Liam?”

“Clause 8, section 4.”

Liam watched the wheels in Louis' head spinning as he tried to remember what that meant. He knew the second Louis realized.

“You've got to be kidding me!”

“That clause clearly states that as alpha of our pack I have the right to deliver any punishment I see fit if one of the members of the pack put themselves or others in danger or if they show disrespect and insubordination. Do you remember the punishments I can give?”

“Liam, you better be fucking with me!”

“Do you remember?” Liam repeated calmly.

“You put one fucking paw on me and I swear I'll—“

“You'll what, Lou? You signed the contract and verbally agreed to everything in it. We, as a pack, made every clause together. The punishments listed were: short-term isolation, removal of pleasurable activities, exclusion from pack activities, and corporal punishment.”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the couch with a huff.

“Fine, Liam, you win! I won't go for the next run. I'll stay in the bus and think about my actions. Happy?”

“No, Louis. It's not your choice. It's mine.”

“That's not fair!”

Liam felt a growl bubbling deep in his chest, but he swallowed it down.

“Do you want to know what's not fair? Not fair is running away without letting anyone know where you are. Not fair is making me and Harry and Niall go crazy on the bus hoping that you and Zayn didn't get hurt or mobbed by fans or kidnapped or who knows what else? That's not fair! Putting yourself and your packmates in danger is not fair!”

“But Zayn—“

“Don't even try it, Louis. We both know it was your idea. Zayn made his own decision to agree, but you were the mastermind. Not to mention the fact that you snapped your teeth at me. I've let it slide in the past, but you've pushed too far, Louis! Trousers and pants off.”

“Liam!”

“One.”

“Li-Liam what are you doing?”

“Two. You're not going to like what happens if I get to three.”

“You can't be serious!”

“Two and a half.”

Louis bit his bottom lip hard and ripped his t-shirt over his head before balling it up and throwing it at Liam's face. He stood and ripped off his belt whipping it to the floor and kicking his shoes off making sure they went flying. Liam sat down on the couch watching with an amused smirk on his face, which only enraged Louis more. Louis shoved his jeans off his hips pulling them off before forcefully throwing them to the floor.

“Boxers, too.”

Louis growled and pulled those off, as well as his socks.

“That was one mighty tantrum for a punishment you earned yourself,” Liam stated calmly.

“Tantrum?” Louis hollered waving his arms dramatically.

“Yes. Now come here.”

Louis balled his hands into tight fists and stomped toward the alpha barely holding in a rather creative and long stream of curses and insults. Liam patted his lap looking up at Louis expectantly. Louis pursed his lips shifting a bit before bending and laying his body face-down across Liam's thighs. On his way down he managed a hard jab with his left elbow to Liam's thigh that made him smirk vindictively.

“Keep pushing, Lou.”

“W-what?”

“Keep pushing me. It's not going to get you anywhere you want to be.”

The first slap made Louis yelp loudly. He wasn't expecting it to hurt that badly! He had assumed it would be a bit painful and warm, not like a hornet with a stinger the size of a hand just targeted his bum. Louis gasped in a lungful of air and steeled himself for the next smack determined not to make a sound. He kept quiet for four more smacks, but it felt like every single spank was delivered even harder than the last.

“Liam! Liam, okay okay! I get the point!”

“That was just the beginning, Lou.”

A look of horror swept across Louis' face.

“W-w-what?”

“You put yourself and Zayn in danger and you think you're getting away with five spanks?”

Louis gulped, shifting nervously. He was starting to regret sassing Liam, knowing he hadn't convinced the alpha to go any easier. The smacks started up again filling the room with the sound of flesh on flesh mixed with exclamations of pain. It felt as if someone had lit a fire in his cheeks that was growing in temperature and size. Louis started to drum his feet against the floor and squirm around 40 spanks. He was trying anything to get away from the next stinging slap, but Liam wrapped an arm around Louis' waist securing him.

“OH! Oh fuck ow! Liam! Ow! Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm really—OW—sorry!”

Liam paused for a moment sighing.

“That's a nice sentiment, Louis, but you've apologized before for sneaking away and you still did it again. I'm going to make sure the thought of doing it again never even crosses your mind.”

Liam raised his knee under Louis' hip giving him access to the extremely sensitive sit spots and focusing on those for a few minutes. When Liam started delivering swats to the tops of Louis' thighs he started to really yell. He thought his bottom hurt but the thighs were so much worse. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes but he was fighting to keep them from falling. When Liam went back to his tender cheeks Louis lost that battle. The tears streamed down his face and his nose started to run. Within minutes he was down to full-blown sobs. His shoulders shook and he sniffled pitifully, but Liam didn't stop. Liam lifted his leg again and focused on turning the underside of both cheeks rosy. Louis didn't even register when Liam's hand stopped falling, he simply kept wailing into the cushion, gasping for breath. It took five more minutes until Louis calmed down enough to speak.

“I'm so sorry, Liam. Never again. I promise. Really promise. I swear!”

“We're almost done, Lou. There's just one more thing you need to account for and that's snapping at me.”

Louis winced and visibly shivered. Liam rubbed small circles in Louis' lower back as he continued.

“We're a pack, Lou. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. You know that, but I understand you were upset. No matter how upset you get at me or at anyone in our family you do not get to react with violence. I want you to understand that this isn't a status thing. I'm not punishing you for it because I'm an alpha and you disrespected me. I'm punishing you for it because I am part of your pack and that is not how we treat each other, no matter what. Okay?”

Louis sniffled sadly and nodded. He knew it was wrong. He hadn't meant it, but his temper had gotten the better of him. Liam reached to the table while still holding Louis over his lap. Louis gasped as he watched Liam grab Harry's hair brush. It was a wide rectangular brush with a smooth wood back and Louis already knew it was going to hurt ten times worse than Liam's hand. Liam tapped the unyielding wood against Louis' red bottom before raising it halfway and bringing it down with a resounding crack. Louis howled in pain his right arm instantly shooting back to try and protect his bum. Louis clutched the area the brush had landed, gasping for air.

“Lou, move your hand.”

“Liam,” he whimpered out between gasps, “please!”

“You'll be getting thirty, Louis. I'm going to start counting. If I hit two and your hand is not back in front of you, I'm giving you forty. And ten more for every count after.”

“L-Liam, please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!”

“One.”

“Oh god! PLEASE! Please, Liam! I'M SORRY!”

Two. You're up to forty.”

A sob bubbled up Louis' throat as he slowly moved his hand back, gripping on to the cushion like a life line.

“Please.” Louis whimpered.

Liam wanted to stop. He wanted to throw the brush across the room and hold Louis so badly, but he knew he had to finish. He had to keep Louis safe and this was how. Liam closed his eyes and raised the brush again delivering the forty swats quickly to every inch of Louis' cheeks until they were inflamed and covered in welts. Liam looked at the swollen bum in front of him and winced. He prayed desperately that he would never have to spank anyone ever again. Louis was shaking still sobbing but completely silent, unable to utter a single noise. His knuckles were still white gripping the cushion and tears still flowed like rivers. Liam gently ran his fingers through Louis' hair making small hushing noises trying to comfort the omega until the shaking had lessened to slight tremors. Liam very carefully maneuvered Louis until he was curled in Liam's lap. He handled Louis as if the older man was made of glass being cautious of anything touching the sore flesh of Louis' bum. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, burrowing his face in and taking deep breaths through his nose of his alphas scent.

“So beautiful. Such a good boy. I'm so proud of you for taking your punishment. So proud of you, Lou. You're so perfect. I love you so much.”

Liam rained light kissed on the top of Louis' head keeping up a constant stream of praise and love. They stayed curled together for half an hour, Louis just breathing and Liam comforting. The shaking died out and Louis lifted his head looking into Liam's eyes.

“Hey, Lou. You alright?”

Louis nodded seeming to be deep in thought. He didn't even know what was happening, but something pulled him to Liam. He leaned forward gripping Liam tightly as he pressed their lips together. Liam made a surprised noise but soon his alpha took over and he wrapped Louis in his arms taking control of the kiss. Liam nibbled Louis' lips slipping his tongue in exploring every inch. Liam pulled back to kiss Louis' neck breathing through his nose and that's when he caught it. Liam pulled back like he'd been slapped. He had been too wrapped up in the kiss and comfort to notice the sweet, intoxicating aroma saturating the air.

“Lo-Lo-Louis! Lou, stop! Fuck! Louis!”

Louis was lost in his own little world taking deep breaths of the alpha scent pouring off of Liam and grinding his hardening cock into Liam's muscled stomach. His skin was hot and itchy and he could feel slick start to drip from his hole.

“Need you, Li.”

Liam unceremoniously dumped Louis onto the couch and stood up trying desperately to calm his alpha who was screaming to fuck the pretty little omega into oblivion.

“Heat! Lou, your heat! Suppressants! Did you take them? Where are they?”

Louis wrapped his hand around his cock panting as he caressed himself while keeping his eyes on Liam. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Louis whimpered loudly squirming around trying to make his skin stop feeling so damn tight.

“Louis! Where are your suppressants?” Liam yelled, gripping the counter behind him as tight as he could trying to take deep breaths through his mouth.

“Too late, Li! Please!”

“I-I-I can't! You don't—you just want me because of your heat!”

“Liam, you fucking twat, I've wanted you for years! Now get your fucking cock over here or get the fuck out and send in an alpha who can satisfy me.”

Liam's alpha roared angrily. Louis was his and he was going to prove it. Liam surged forward sweeping up both of Louis' wrist trapping them above the squirming omega's head.

“No one else touches you.” Liam growled out.

“Fine! Just fuck me!”

“Look at me,” Liam commanded waiting until he could study Louis' crystal clear blue eyes. “Promise me you really want this. Not just your wolf, Louis, all of you.”

“Liam, fuck me!”

“No! Promise me!”

“I promise! I want you, Liam! Every single part of me wants you!”

Louis let out a loud whimper as Liam lined himself up and slowly pushed into the tight, wet hole. They both had to stop to catch their breath when Liam was fully buried inside Louis. Liam leaned down kissing Louis with more passion than either of them had ever experienced. Liam released Louis' hands with a whispered warning to keep them there. Liam kissed his way down Louis' neck, sucking dark marks into the skin every few inches. He took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth, tonguing the nub until it hardened, then nibbled making Louis squeak and squirm. Louis could feel his chest rapidly rising and falling as he struggled not to reach down and touch Liam. He hadn't been denied any kind of physical contact from Liam since the X-Factor days and it was maddening. Louis' back bowed dramatically rising off the couch as Liam started to grind his hips forward in slow circles. His skin had loosened ever so slightly since Liam's cock entered him but he was still wanting.

“Liam,” Louis whined.

“Not your call, Lou. I'm in control and you are mine. All mine.”

Liam rose towering over Louis whose eyes were blown wide with lust. He grabbed Louis' thighs pushing them up folding Louis in half, pinning his upper body to the couch. Liam held onto the thick thighs pulling his hips back slowly until only the head of his cock was in Louis' hole before snapping his hips forward powerfully. Louis felt his breath get punched out of him with every thrust as Liam kept up the pace, pulling out slow enough to make Louis whine before slamming back inside Louis' hole.

“Liam! Fuck! Oh god! Liam, please! Faster! Stop messing with me!”

Liam grinned and gripped Louis' thighs tighter knowing there would be finger-shaped bruises in the aftermath. The pace was almost brutal and Louis felt like he was in heaven. With every thrust, Louis felt like the itch under every inch of his skin was being scratched. Louis let out a choked off moan when Liam thrust just right, jabbing his prostate perfectly. Once Liam found it, he wouldn't leave it alone pounding into the sensitive bundle of nerves mercilessly.

“Gonna! Liam! Can I cum?”

“Cum for me, Lou. Let go.”

Louis let out a loud high pitched moan as ropes of cum shot over his stomach, but Liam didn't stop. He kept shoving his cock in and out ruthlessly battering Louis' prostate mercilessly. Louis whimpered loosening his grip on the cushion reaching out to grab Liam's shoulders.

“Put your hands back or I'm pulling out and spanking you again.”

Louis' eyes widened and he instantly returned his hands to above his head. Liam leaned down looking directly into Louis' eyes holding his gaze.

“That's my good boy. Take orders so well when you want to, hmm? Maybe I'll put you on your knees when I feel you're being a bit too mouthy. Put my cock down your throat to cut off that sass and make you suck until your little tummy is full of my cum.”

It was so intense that Louis really wanted to avert his eyes and blush, but he couldn't look away.

“Li-Liam—I—I—”

“Maybe I'll even let you finger yourself when you're on your knees for me. Open yourself up, but not cum. You'd have to wait until I fucked you to cum. But maybe if you begged I would consider letting you wank just a bit to take the edge off. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Louis gulped feeling his entire body tense up knowing he was on the brink of another orgasm.

“You gonna cum just hearing about it, love?”

Louis could only get out a strangled whimper as a response. Liam smiled and slammed right into Louis' prostate only moving a little bit to rub the sensitive spot directly.

“Cum for me.”

Louis' cock shot again spurting all over his tummy right on top of his first release. Liam smiled leaning down and capturing Louis' lips swallowing the scream of pleasure.

“One more, Lou.”

Louis bit his bottom lip pushing back into Liam wantonly unable to even deny that he wanted to give it all to his alpha, his Liam. Liam pulled out slowly making Louis whimper at the loss. Liam sat down and crooked his finger.

“Commere. I want to see you ride me.”

Louis' body was sore and tired but he couldn't say no to Liam's thick long cock sticking up just waiting for him. Louis straddled Liam reaching down to guide the thick, wet cock into his stretched hole hissing as he sank down. Liam gripped Louis' hips tightly, guiding his movements as Louis put his hands on Liam's shoulders and started to bounce. Louis was in ecstasy, bouncing wildly shoving his hips down as far as he could, taking every inch. It didn't take long before Louis felt the hot pull of another orgasm in his tummy.

“You gonna come again, Lou? Give me what I want.”

Louis never thought cumming on command was even possible but Liam made it happen. He dribbled every drop of cum left in his body out, screeching as his entire body shook with it. Liam growled and bit Louis' shoulder as he came into Louis' hole filling him to the brim. Louis collapsed on top of Liam trying to catch his breath and get his limbs working again with little success in either field. Liam carefully eased out letting out an angry huff as his cum started to leak out pooling on the couch between his legs.

“Maybe you'll have to buy a plug so you don't look like you just got kicked every time we have sex.”

Louis smirked laughing a little bit but stopped immediately when he noticed the eager look on Liam's face.

“Liam!”

“What? It was your idea!”

“I was kidding!”

“And I'm not. I like the idea of you going everywhere with my cum inside you. Held there so you can never forget who you belong to.”

“If you always leave this amount of hickies on me, I don't think that will be a problem.”

Liam chuckled and stood, picking a disgruntled Louis up in his arms.

“Why don't you let me clean you out—I mean off and we can discuss how big of a plug you want?”

“Liam!”

“Not too big I think. I love how tight your pretty little hole is although I think for at least a week after this heat you're going to be pretty stretched out.”

“LIAM!”

Liam grinned pinning Louis against the wall and stuffing two fingers into Louis' still leaking hole.

“Such a waste.”

Louis panted as Liam twisted his fingers breathing out, “I have another hole where it won't be such a waste.”

Liam dug his fingers into Louis' sore ass and promptly carried his boy into the tiny bus shower determined to clean Louis up then make him absolutely filthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments and criticism are always welcome! Please lemme know what you thought even if it's just a couple words. It means the world to me every single time!
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> -Tori


End file.
